Toriko
Toriko (鳥子) is an with an extraordinary vocal range and versatile voice, capable of hitting both high notes and reaching deep into a man's vocal range; thus, she is considered a " ". Her male voice is often described as . She is most well-known for doing many self-duets and voicing multiple VOCALOIDs in many of her covers, and has covered a wide range of genres over the years. Her most popular cover is of "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~", with 303K views and 7K mylists on Nico Nico Douga as of February 2012. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on October 03, 2012) List of Covered Songs (2009.05.26) (Taken down on NND) # "Cendrillon" (2008.09.12) (Taken down on NND) # "Toosenbo" (2009.06.19) # "siGrE" (2009.07.06) # "Misunderstand" (2009.07.21) # "Nugeba itte Mon janai!" (Shut Up and Feel My Vibes!) (2009.10.25) # "AGAINST" (2009.11.22) # "and taboo..." (2009.12.26) # "Me no nai watashi" (2009.12.30) # "Marionette Syndrome" (2010.01.02) # "Nanatsu no Kane" (2010.01.11) # "Hametsu no Yokan to Ecstasy" (2010.01.16) # "Ame ka Yume" (Dream or Candy) (2010.02.08) # "Waikyoku Wonderland" (2010.02.20) # "Nostalogic" (2010.03.07) # "UNBALANCE" (2010.03.19) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" (Alluring Secret ~ Black Vow ~) (2010.04.09) # "Flightless Bird" (2010.05.16) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.03) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2010.06.29) # "Out of Eden" (2010.07.23) # "Torinoko City" (2010.08.01) # "Monochrome Monologue" (2010.08.25) # "Hi Raishin" (2010.09.01) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep-sea Girl) (2010.09.08) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.11) # "Calc." (2010.09.13) # "Heart Groove" (2010.10.03) # "Tsurareta Otoko to Yume Onna" (The Hanged Boy and Dream-Girl) (2010.11.22) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) (2010.11.22) # "Ame Yumerou" (2010.12.13) # "Break it, break it" (2010.12.24) # "Karakuri卍Burst" (2011.01.20) # "Pink Rose" (2011.02.11) # "6th." (2011.02.11) # "Hachimitsu Honey" (2011.02.26) # "Leia" (2011.03.30) # "Lust Effect" (2011.04.25) # "FRAME OUT" (2011.04.30) # "Circus Monster" (2011.05.10) # "behind me" (2011.05.16) # "Arrest Rose" (2011.05.24) # "Ama no Jaku" (2011.06.02) # "Yuyami no Yame Uta" (2011.06.10) # "KiLLER LADY" (2011.06.21) # "enclosure" (2011.07.03) # "Majo" (Witch Hunt) (2011.07.03) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) (2011.07.16) # "Radical Danjo no Uta" (2011.08.01) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.09) # "Cosmos" (2011.09.14) (Taken down on NND) # "1925" -jazz arange- feat. Toriko and Sensei (2011.09.22) # "Kagerou Days" (2011.10.05) # "Hoshi o Wataru Tori" (Bird That Crosses The Stars_ (2011.10.21) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.26) (Taken down on NND) # "virgin suicides" (2011.10.31) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Toriko and Keysuke (2011.11.18) # "Ash" (2011.11.29) # "magenta" (2011.12.11) # "Headphone Actor" (2011.12.18) # "Haitoku no kioku~The lost memory~" (2011.12.22) # "Invisible" (2011.12.25) # "Countdown" (2011.12.25) # "Haitoku no Hana" (2011.12.30) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" (2012.01.25) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.02.01) # "Notebook" (2012.02.09) # "Toushika Records" (2012.02.20) # "Femme Fatale" (2012.03.23) # "Ikasama⇔Casino" (2012.04.09) # "Gensouka" (2012.04.22) # "Burn My Dread" (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 OP) (2012.05.09) # "J - Anison Shinkyoku Matsuri" (2012.05.09) # "magician's operation" (2012.05.22) # "Sentensei Buriki Shokogun" (2012.05.28) # "Reon" (2012.06.12) # "Heartbreak Headlines" (2012.07.03) (Taken down from NND) # "Telephone" (2012.07.11) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (2012.07.16) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" (2012.07.23) # "Deadline Circus" (2012.08.13) # "Soleil" (2012.09.16) # "Ib" (2012.09.30) # "sky's the limit" (Persona 4 OP) feat. Toriko and Sensei (2012.10.12) # "Yume Miru Kotori" (Dreaming Bird) feat. Toriko and Sensei (2012.10.13) # "Sarishinohara (2012.10.17) # "Pumpkin Syndrome" feat. Toriko and Usa (2012.10.31) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) (2012.11.20) # "Synchronicity ~ Dai San Shou Meguru Sekai no Requiem ~" (Synchronicity ~The Third Chapter: Requiem of the Spinning World~) (2012.12.24) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2012.01.03) # "Mugen" (Dream) (2013.01.28) # "key plus words" -A cappella ver.- feat. Toriko and aki (2013.02.16) # "Twilight ∞ nighT" (2013.02.19) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She is known to sometimes tweet in English. * She is able to sing in English without an accent, which can be heard in her cover of Lady Gaga's Telephone. External Links * Twitter * Mixi Category:NND Trap Utaite (Female) Category:Update NND links